


Mama Urbosa to The Rescue

by CookieWaffle



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, botw - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Urbosa, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Selectively Mute Link, Trans Link, Trans Male Character, Zelda’s mom is rly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieWaffle/pseuds/CookieWaffle
Summary: Link was silent, stoic, and seemingly invincible. But Urbosa could see how much the hylian champion was really hurting inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a oneshot but ended up turning out to be a short chapter fic.  
> Pre-calamity Link makes me really emotional and sad, especially since he means so much to me as a character. So I wrote this so he could have some comfort.

She could see right through him. The stoic tough guy act may have worked on the others, but not Urbosa. He was brave and highly skilled beyond his years yes, she couldn’t deny that. But when she looked at him she saw a terrified child. He tried his best to hide it, but she knew the signs, he had been hurt. She saw it in him just like she saw it in Zelda. She didn’t like how so many kids had to be involved in all this, but she knew she couldn’t change it even if she tried. It was their destiny. The best she could do was be there for them and offer support when they needed it.  
Zelda did that often. She would try to hide her emotions around her father and her subjects, but it was different with Urbosa. She would cry in her arms, rant, and tell her things she told no one else. Mipha also found comfort in Urbosa. It took her a while to warm up because she was quite the shy girl, but eventually Urbosa’s friendly disposition let her know she had nothing to fear. They were only teenagers. Well, Mipha had been a teenager for a very long time already, but zoras aged and matured much more slowly. They needed someone to vent out all that angst and frustration to. But not Link. No, he hid it all, as unhealthy as it must have been for him. He didn’t even show positive emotions. Never laughed or cracked a smile. But Urbosa could still see it. How tense his body would get, how there was always a slight glint of sadness in his eyes, how he flinched ever so slightly whenever Daruk raised his voice even when out of joy. It was something about men raising their voice that always seemed to do that to him. Urbosa did not know what the boy’s life was like before they met, but she could tell he had been through a lot of stress. And this whole chosen hero thing no doubt made it immeasurably worse. Having an entire country’s fate placed in your hands like that, Urbosa could never imagine being able to do it when she was his age. When she was 17 she was sneaking out in the middle of the night, going on adventures with friends, and flirting with other pretty young vai. She never even really considered herself an actual warrior until she was in her mid-twenties. But Link was already a knight. The youngest knight ever appointed, and the youngest solider to ever join the Hylian military. He was only 13 when he joined. He was apparently so skilled that he was made an exception to the law. But if it were up to Urbosa, it would have never been allowed. Children that young should be running around and having fun with their friends. Discovering who they are and what they want to be. Not risking their lives in battle. 

She felt a pain in her heart whenever she looked at Link. The same pain she constantly felt when she watched Zelda grow up being pushed too hard and forced to mature before she should have. If she could have done something she would have, but it was not under her control. She could not defy the king. Even she was under his control. And he already saw her as a distraction from his daughter’s training, she couldn’t risk being banned from seeing her, especially when her Little Bird needed her so much.  
She didn’t want to see any other child have to go through that. And now she was seeing it with Link. Except unlike Zelda, he didn’t seem to have anyone he could go to. He just kept it all to himself. Urbosa was more than willing to let him open up to her, but she was afraid that confronting him pressuring him to open up could potentially just make him more stressed. And he would no doubt feel mortified if he found out that someone was able to see right through him like that. She just hoped he could find some way to let out his emotions instead of continuing to suffer alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Urbosa had been requested by someone to meet outside of Gerudo Town. She accepted, albeit slightly annoyed. It was getting late and she hadn’t eaten dinner yet.  
When she stepped outside the entrance she didn’t expect to find Link there.

“Link? Aren’t you and Zelda supposed to be camping out by the oasis?” she asked the boy. “Wait, where is Zelda?” 

Link pointed at the town entrance. Urbosa noticed his ears turn a little bit red, possibly from embarrassment.

“Ah, I see. Gave you the slip didn’t she? I’ll go get her.” she said.

She headed back inside and couldn’t help but smirk. That girl could be so sneaky.  
She told the guards to be on the lookout for the princess and they eventually found her at the local bar, where she was rambling on about her ancient sheikah technology research to a group of drunk vai who listened intently, although chances were they would not remember any of it the next morning.  
She was brought back to Urbosa who gave the girl one of those “I know what you did” looks. 

“I just wanted some time for myself that’s all...” said Zelda.

Urbosa sighed. “I know sweetheart. But you can’t hide here all night. And besides, you can’t just leave your knight out there either.”

Zelda stubbornly crossed her arms. “Link could spend the night at the oasis while I stay here. You know he’s more than capable of taking care of himself.” 

“You know he’s going to stay standing out there in the cold all night if he has to.” said Urbosa.

“Ugh, I suppose your right.” said Zelda. She looked down at the ground. “Still, I want to stay here with you. I just... I haven’t been feeling very well lately and you-know-who constantly watching over me really isn’t helping with my frustration. I just need some time to wind down on my own for a bit without him following me around like duckling.” 

“Aw, you see him as a little duckling? That’s adorable.” Urbosa said teasingly. 

Zelda just rolled her eyes..

“Okay, tell you what. You can stay here, but I’m going to have to let him in.”

“Then that just erases the point of me wanting to be here in the first place!” Zelda protested. 

“This town is very safe. There’s no need to have a body guard here, especially with me around. I’ll make sure he gives you space. It just doesn’t feel right leaving him out there.” said Urbosa.

“Alright, sounds fair enough.” said Zelda. 

They walked outside the front entrance to meet with Link who was waiting patiently in the same spot where Urbosa had left him. She told him of the plan but he seemed very hesitant about going into the town. 

“It’s okay kid, I’ll make sure everyone leaves you alone.” Urbosa reassured him. 

He followed them in, lingering behind a bit as the guards glared at him. Urbosa could see how tense he was when everyone’s eyes turned to him as he walked through the town. Urbosa slowed her pace so that he could hide behind her.  
Zelda ran off to do her own thing while Link followed Urbosa back to her quarters.

“You and I can stay here for the night. If you don’t feel comfortable out there. Zelda will probably be staying at the inn.” Urbosa told him.

She brought out a big mattress and some big fluffy blankets and pillows.

“Feel free to make yourself comfortable” she said. 

“Thank you...” Link managed to squeak out ever so softly. 

His voice was so soft and quiet, one would never had guessed that it belonged to such an accomplished knight. He clearly didn’t like speaking in front of others either. 

Link looked around the room. His eyes landed on a molduga fin that was mounted above her bed.

“Ah yes, molduga hunting. It’s a hobby of mine.” Urbosa said when she saw the boy eyeing at it.

Link spoke at a barely audible volume, “I thought... they were bigger?” 

“Oh they are, that one was only a juvenile. But still... It needed to die.” Urbosa explained.

Link looked a bit uneasy at what she said so she explained further. “It was the molduga that killed my daughter...”

“I’m sorry...” Link whispered. “I didn’t know you had a child.”

“You think just magically know how to deal with you kids? No, I’ve had personal experience. I just refused to have any more children after my Ria was killed. She wasn’t much younger than you, only 15...”

Link looked at Urbosa a bit surprised.

“Yes I had her when I was pretty young.” she explained. “I was only 20, plastered drunk, and it was the first and most definitely the last time I ever fooled around with a voe. I was really reckless and stupid back then. But nevertheless she still meant the world to me.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Link sat down on the mattress Urbosa took out for him. 

“You tired already?” she asked.

Link just shrugged. 

“Or are you bored but just too nervous explore the town?” 

Link didn’t answer for a moment but then slowly nodded his head.

Urbosa thought for a moment. Then she came up with and idea. “You look androgynous enough. You could defiantly pass as a vai with just a little work.”

Link’s face turned red and his body tensed.

“You okay kid?” Urbosa asked worried. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.”

“N-No it’s fine I just... I don’t like... I’m...” he was finding it very difficult to communicate. Then he just went silent again.

“Do you not feel comfortable wearing women’s clothing?” Urbosa asked.

Link shook his head.

“Do you not like being mistaken for a girl?”

Link made a little “so-so” hand gesture.

“Do you just not like being called a girl?” 

Link nodded slightly. 

“I wouldn’t take it so personally if you did decide to try it out. It’s not like anyone would be saying it on purpose to tease you.”

Link just shrugged again.

“Have people teased you like that before or something?”

Link said nothing and lowered his head.

“Really? Just because your androgynous? I always thought it was mostly humans that teased each other for silly things like that. From what I’ve seen Hylians generally couldn’t care less. And neither do Gerudo to be quite honest.”

“It’s not that, I’m...” Link started to say something but couldn’t finish.

She noticed his body tense up again and his face flushed red with embarrassment. His hands were nervously fiddling with one of his belt straps. 

“Oh...” Urbosa said. “I think I understand now. I didn’t mean to- I mean...” For once she couldn’t think of what to say. This was a new one for her. 

“It’s okay...” Link whispered.

“I’m really sorry people treated you that way. I can see why it could make you uncomfortable.” said Urbosa sympathetically. 

“I like dressing up I just...”

“You just don’t like people using it as a reason to call you a girl.”

Link gave a little nod. 

“Understandable.” Urbosa said. “But, if you do change your mind,” Urbosa opened up one of her dressers and rummaged around a bit before pulling something out. “This outfit was Ria’s but she hardly ever wore it. She was about your size so it should fit.”

“You sure?” Link asked her.

“Yea, it’s fine. Just as long as you don’t lose it, but I doubt that will be a problem.” she replied. “But like I said, only if you want to.”

She placed the outfit on her bed. “Well, I’m going to go see what the princess is up to. You can do what ever you want. Just try not to stay up too late.”

Link nodded silently.

Urbosa left to go look for Zelda. She found her sitting on a crate in one of the sand seal pens. She had her sketchbook out and was drawing them.

“That looks great! You’ve really been improving.” Urbosa complemented.

“You think so? Thank you Urbosa!” Zelda said cheerfully. 

A curious sand seal came hopping up to them. Zelda smiled and held out her hand so he could sniff it. 

The feeling of the seal’s whiskers made her giggle. “They’re just like big dogs with fins aren’t they?”

“Yea, pretty much.” said Urbosa.

Zelda scratched the seal on the head which he seemed to like very much. Then he moved in closer and rested his head on her lap.

“Oh my gods... I just can’t! This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Zelda exclaimed as she continued petting him.

The princess usually tried to come off as mature and adult-like, but even she couldn’t resist breaking that image when it came to cute animals. 

Urbosa smiled and joined Zelda in petting the seal. She loved seeing her Little Bird happy, especially since it was so rare to see her genuinely enjoying herself those days.  
Seeing her pet the sand seal reminded her of a time long ago when she was teaching Ria to not be sacred of the seals. She was only 5 at the time and the large beasts frightened her. But with some patience and gentile encouragement she got her daughter to become quite fond of the creatures.

“Zelda...” she said.

“Yes Urbosa?” the girl responded.

“Do you remember Ria?” 

“Why yes, a little bit...” said Zelda, her tone no longer cheerful. “I remember she used to play with me, and even read to me sometimes.”

Urbosa was silent for a minute before speaking again. “I think you two would have gotten along even better now...”

Zelda stopped petting the seal for a moment. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. Losing your child and my mother in the same year...”

“It was definitely a dark time for both of us.” said Urbosa. “But we got through it. The pain may still be there, but we don’t let it define us.”

Zelda began petting the seal again slowly. “Yes... I guess that’s true”

Urbosa brushed a loose strand of hair out her eyes. “Your braids are coming undone.”

“Oh great. It’s probably because haven’t redone them in a few weeks.” said Zelda.

“A few weeks?” Urbosa asked.

“I’ve been a bit forgetful lately. Yesterday was the first time I took a bath in 3 days.” Said Zelda.

“Oh Zelda that’s not good!” said Urbosa. “You really need to take better care of yourself.” 

“I know...” Zelda said with a sigh. “It’s just been difficult for me lately.” 

“I understand sweetheart” said Urbosa as she gently rubbed the girl’s back. “Just try to remember more often. Not taking care of yourself could just make you feel worse.”

“I suppose so...” said Zelda, sounding glum.

“Well, I’m going back home and getting something to eat. I’m starving. You make sure to eat something too okay?” said Urbosa.

“I will” said Zelda, continuing to pet the seal.

Urbosa got a huge plate full of grilled and spiced gourmet meat, also grabbing a little extra just in case Link was hungry.  
When she got back up to her quarters, she nearly dropped the plate of food at what she saw.  
Link was wearing the outfit she had offered him, standing front of the mirror turning from side to side admiring himself. He didn’t notice she was there until caught a glimpse of her in the reflection, which made him jump. He shot around to look at her, cheeks and ears flushed bright red with embarrassment.

“Oh... my... gods...” Urbosa said as she looked at him. “You look GORGEOUS!” 

Link looked down and bashfully scratched the back of his head.

“Oh! Try seeing how it looks with your hair down!” Urbosa said as she placed their dinner down on a table.

Link reached back behind his head and undid his ponytail. His hair falling down just under his shoulders like a beautiful golden colored waterfall. 

Urbosa’s green eyes lit up as she gasped. “You know what would really make this look? Some nail polish! I’m thinking a light pink would look great on you!”

She rushed over to her nightstand and pulled out a box of nail kit. “We can have manicure party! How does that sound?” 

Link ever so slightly cracked a smile.

The two sat down and had their little “manicure party” as they ate. Link held still and held out his hand as Urbosa carefully painted his nails pink. And with the other hand he was munching on is seventh large bird leg. 

“If I had known you had such a big appetite I would have brought more food!” said Urbosa.

Link bowed his head down in shame.

“Don’t feel bad kid. A big hearty meal is good for warriors such as ourselves!” she said before taking a huge bite out of a steak.

Link smiled again. Urbosa was glad that he was finally enjoying himself. She couldn’t remember ever seeing him this relaxed before. 

They spent the next two hours or so enjoying their time together. Prettying each other up and sharing stories. Well, Urbosa did anyways. Link was not one for much conversation, but he listened to Urbosa intently.

“Too bad it’s so late now. I would have loved to see Zelda’s reaction to seeing you like this! But she must be asleep by now.” said Urbosa.

Link’s smile faded. “She doesn’t like me...”

“I wouldn’t take it too personally. She’s been through a lot. Give her some time.” Urbosa said with sympathy.

Link turned to look outside for a while. Then he said something that she wasn’t quite expecting.

“I think she’s cool...” Urbosa barely heard it, he said it so quietly.

Urbosa smiled. “Yea, she is pretty cool.” 

Link’s already rosey cheeks turned even pinker, he started twirling his finger into his hair.

Urbosa smiled and thought to herself, “Oh, I see what’s going on.”

Link stood up and yawned. 

“You going to bed?” Urbosa asked.

Link nodded.

“I should get to sleep too.” said Urbosa. “But tonight was fun! You could be a fashion model with how cute you look right now! It’s too bad you have to take it all off, but at least you still get to have your nail polish on.”

Link blushed again with another bashful look on his face.  
He got dressed into some clothes for sleeping behind Urbosa’s dressing wall. Then he immediately curled up under his big soft blanket and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Urbosa was now staying at Hyrule castle with the other champions temporarily. She was now more than ever aware of how harshly Zelda’s father had been treating her. Urbosa knew she couldn’t say or do anything, and it angered her beyond words. She had to use all her strength to fight back the urge to body slam that man. She could do it too. Physically she was bigger and stronger than him, but she knew that would be foolish. Rulers needed to be professional with each other, and the last thing anyone wanted was for the Gerudo to get on the royal family’s bad side again. Last time a ruler crossed the king a war broke out that nearly wiped the entire race off the face of the planet. It was thousands of years ago and ultimately Ganon’s fault, but still, neither the Gerudo or the Hylians wanted their leaders to take any chances.  
So she just forced herself to deal with her anger in some other way. Punching the wall in her room worked okay until Revali made a complaint about the noise. So then she resorted to stabbing giant slabs of meat that she borrowed from the kitchen with her sword.  
Urbosa was no stranger to anger issues. She had to deal with them a lot in her younger years, but having Ria helped her learn to keep a cool head and manage her anger better. But whenever she saw Rhoam poorly treating her Zelda all that anger came back.  
She knew there was an intense pressure on the king to prepare his daughter for Ganon’s return, but she didn’t see why he had to speak so cruelly to her. She knew if that girl’s mother were still alive she would have most certainly given him a piece of her mind. She would never let anyone treat her Little Bird that way. Zelda had always been very smart and clever for her age, but her father never praised her for it. He had a strict path set out for her and was intent on seeing to that she followed it.  
Rhoam wasn’t always like this though. There was a time where he and Urbosa did get along somewhat, although it was more as acquaintances. The queen on the other hand, Eliena, was her closest friend since childhood. She was the second to the throne after her older sister had been assassinated by the Yiga Clan, which is why her name was not Zelda, which is what the royal family traditionally named their first born female heirs. Urbosa saw so much of her in the Princess. They had the same beautiful smile.  
Urbosa rarely spoke of it, but Eliena’s death nearly killed her. It happened not long after the incident with Ria and the molduga. Just when she couldn’t bear any more pain, the woman she loved died. But what kept her going was their Little Bird. The young girl needed a mother, and although Urbosa could never replace Eliena, she tried her best to fill in as a surrogate. It wasn’t always easy though, she lived quite far from the castle. But she would try to make visits often when she could.  
She secretly wished that Zelda was her own daughter, and that Eliena was still alive so that they could raise her together. Her relationship with the queen had always been more than that of friendship, and Eliena knew that just as well as she did. But after her sister’s death, she needed to take over and continue the goddess bloodline, and so they just weren’t meant to be. Yet the true feelings between them never faded. 

Thinking about Eliena had turned Urbosa’s anger into melancholy. The darkest part of her life may have had been over years ago, but the memories and pain never truly went away.  
She decided to take a walk around the castle for a while to ease her mind. 

After wondering around the castle hallways for a while she made it to the section around Zelda’s room. Then she decided to head back to and get some sleep. But then she stopped when she heard a sound. It was soft, but unmistakably the sound of someone crying. Her heart skipped a beat. She rushed over to Zelda’s room and placed her ear against the door. Fortunately she found that the sound was not coming from her room. But then where was it coming from? She listened around for a while until she came across another door. It was cracked open. She peeked inside and saw Link sitting up on his bed sobbing his eyes out.  
She lightly knocked on the door to get his attention.  
This startled him and his body immediately became tense. His eyes were puffy whole face was was red from crying. 

“Hey, it’s okay sweetie.” Urbosa said in a comforting voice. 

Link didn’t make eye contact with her. He just stayed sitting there looking down at his lap, the only sounds coming from him being soft sniffles.  
Urbosa walked in and closed the door behind her. She noticed that the boy’s room was a complete mess. When’s the last time he cleaned it? Even the Master Sword was just laying there on a chair like piece of dirty clothing that had been tossed to the side. 

“I heard you crying.” She said.

Link said nothing.

She sat down on the bed next to him and started tenderly rubbing his back. “I could make you some tea if you like. Or maybe just stay here with you.”

Link still said nothing, instead he started whimpering again. Tear drops rolled off his cheeks onto his lap. But he was still trying to hold it back as much as he could.

“It’s okay to cry little one. I promise won’t tell a soul.” Said Urbosa. 

He still said nothing. But his body was shaking and he was still trying to hold it back.  
Urbosa wrapped her arms around him in gentle embrace, which made him flinch a little, but he didn’t pull away from her.  
She stroked the back of his head and started to hum a lullaby. After a few seconds of this he finallu broke down. He leaned against her and wept. They didn’t say anything to each other, but they didn’t need to. All the boy needed was a shoulder to cry on.  
Eventually Urbosa stopped hearing noises coming from him. She noticed that his body was limp. He had fallen asleep.  
She gently lay him down on his bed an tucked him in, being careful not to wake him. She also couldn’t help but clean up some of the mess in his room before she left. She hoped that he would feel better when he woke up. 

Urbosa didn’t have much time to sleep before dawn. She had spent most the night comforting Link, but she felt that it was worth it. She came down to the dining hall for breakfast in the morning as usual. Everyone was there except for Link. 

“Where’s the little guy?” asked Daruk. 

“Yes, usually Link is down here before anyone else.” added Mipha.

“I’ll go check on him.” said Urbosa. 

She grabbed a fairly large serving of food for him and carried it up to Link’s room on a tray. She knocked on the door and he opened it not after long. He was still in his pajamas, his cheeks still tear stained from the previous night. 

“Hey, you weren’t at breakfast so I got some food for you.” said Urbosa.

Link took the tray for her and set it on his nightstand. He didn’t take any of the food though, he just sat back down on his bed.  
Urbosa closed the door behind her and sat next to him like the night before.

“How are you feeling this morning?” she asked him.

The boy said nothing, but the look on his face told her everything. He was clearly not doing as bad as he was last night, but now he did seem to be in a depressed state. 

“You want to talk about it?” asked Urbosa.

Link remained silent as ever.  
Urbosa spotted a notepad and pencil laying on his dresser. She walked over and picked it up, then sat back down with him.

She offered it to him. “Here, if you’re having trouble speaking, you could right it down.”

Link took the notepad and pencil and just stared at them for a while. Then he turned away from her and quickly wrote something down. He then handed her the notepad without looking at her.  
Urbosa read it. The words were stated plain and simple.

“I’m scared. Everything is too much. I’m nothing more than a weapon. I want to die. I hope Ganon kills me.”

Urbosa’s heart sank. 

“Oh sweetheart...” she said. “First of all, you are so much more than a weapon. I don’t who made you feel that way, the king, your family, whoever. But to me, as well as the other champions, you are a friend before you are an asset. You are a person with your own unique qualities. Don’t ever let someone make you feel like you are any less.”

Link still didn’t look at her.

“Hey...” she said softly. “Look at me.”

Link partially turned to her enough so she could see his eyes, which although not crying, still looked sad and helpless. 

“I’ll tell you a secret. There was I time when I wanted to die too. When I lost my daughter and the queen in the same year, I considered it. I could have just let my sister take my place as chief and joined them in the afterlife. But instead, I found a reason to stay alive. My reason was Zelda. We needed each other and I couldn’t leave her, especially after losing her mother at such a young age. Any reason to stay alive is a good one. No matter how big or insignificant it seems.” She handed Link back the notepad. “I want you to write down your reasons. Even if you have to think about it really hard. Write down anything that comes to mind. Please do it.”

Link paused for a moment before taking the notepad back. He set it down on his lap and looked at it, but didn’t write anything.

“I’m not going to leave you alone until you write something down.” Urbosa said sternly. “All you have to write down is at least one little thing.”

After a few more minutes he finally picked up the pencil. He thought for a while, and then he finally wrote something down. Then after a little while more he wrote something else. And then soon after that something else. He wrote a few things down. Then he handed it over to Urbosa again.  
She read it. He wrote it like a list.

1\. I need to take care of my horse  
2\. I don’t want Mipha to be sad  
3\. There’s too much food I haven’t tried  
4\. Zelda

Urbosa smiled. “Those are all good reasons. And you should never forget them. Always remember.”

Link nodded to show that he understood.

“I noticed you wrote down Zelda. You care very much about her like I do don’t you? Even if it’s hard to express that to her.” 

Link nodded again.

“And something tells me that you care about her in a bit of a different way than I do. Isn’t that right?”

Urbosa knew the answer just by seeing how pink Link’s cheeks turned just then.

She let out a light chuckle. “It’s alright. Any kind of love can give you a strong will to live. Even if she hasn’t quite warmed up to you yet, she still needs you.”

Link finally turned to look at her all the way. He looked a little less sad now.

“And you want to know another secret?” Urbosa continued. “I’m scared too. I’m terrified. We all are, including Revali, as much as he refuses to admit it. I’m willing to bet that even the king is terrified.” She took his hands into hers and held them. “The situation we are in is very scary. It would be for anyone. Just because you were born with the spirit of the hero, that doesn’t mean you can’t be scared sometimes. I would be very surprised if none of the past heroes ever felt frightened too. Some may have even been more frightened than you are now. You may be the hero, but you’re also still just a teenage boy. Don’t beat yourself up over feeling emotions such as fear, you have every right to be scared. As long as you don’t let that fear take over and control you, you are no less worthy than the rest of us. Do you understand me Link?”

He nodded again. He looked much more relaxed than he did before. Urbosa let out a mental sigh of relief.

She looked down at his hands. “Hmmm, it seems your nail polish mostly has worn off. And I can do for a touch up myself. What do you say? Manicure party? I’m thinking a nice shade of purple for you this time!”

Link gave her a genuine smile as he nodded in agreement.

“Alright then, I’ll go get my nail kit! But you make sure to get dressed and start on your breakfast when I’m gone, understand me young man?”

Link nodded eagerly. 

She smiled and gave him a hug. “You’re going to be alright little one.”


End file.
